


The Werewolf's Shy Beauty

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of how Jo meets Justine. Cartoonnetwork90sfan owns Justine, Hunter, and Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf's Shy Beauty

Jo's POV

My name is Mary Josephine Elliot, but you better call me Jo, or else! And I'm a werewolf. I was bitten by a red-haired tomboy named Mike Mavinsky and she was born a werewolf. I felt really weird she bit me, 'cuz, I felt a lot stronger and faster than I usually am, not to mention my senses are 100 times better than I had before I was bit.

Every night, I change during the full moon and it hurt like hell, but I didn't scream like I should do, in fact, I accepted the pain. So now, every full moon, when I change, I don't feel anything. It feels great, thanks to Mike who helped me with my new 'power'. So now, I'm walking out of the gym from the workout I do everyday when my 'parents' aren't home.

I swear Sue and Sylvester are definitely not my real parents, because they took me away when I was little and I remember they said; "It's good that I don't remember anything." Typical. I swear, I will find out who my real parents are, even if it will kill me.

As I was walking, I heard something that was far from me, but now I have sensitive hearing like a dog. I could hear much better than I could before. I walked over there and saw a guy hitting on a girl. The girl had very tan skin, crystal blue eyes, a heart necklace and a headband. I don't know who she is, but she's very beautiful and looks like she's from Hawaii. But, anyway, I hid in an alley to see more up close and when I saw the guy, I gasped.

It was Hunter Dastardly, the boy who likes to hit on other girls, I snarled and my hands turned into claws and my teeth changed into fangs and I clawed the wall in anger and punched it too, causing it to crack. How dare he try to hit on that girl, she's innocent! I growled and went over there.

"Come on, babe, you know you want me." Hunter said.

"No, I don't, now please let me go, I'm very busy." the girl said, but Hunter didn't buy it, he grabbed the girl's arm.

"You're lying," he whispered harshly. "You know I hate liars."

"Hey, let the girl go!" I said in a threatening voice.

Hunter then started to laugh at me. Apparently he doesn't know what I can do, so I turned to the girl.

"You better go, 'cuz things are about to get ugly right now." 

The girl nodded and went off. I looked up to the sky and looked at the sky and saw the clouded up full moon. I smirked. Perfect. I looked at the idiot. "You know, you should be afraid of me."

Hunter was still laughing at me. "Why?"

I looked up to see the full moon and my eyes turned red, my hands changed into claws, my teeth became fangs, and I looked at him. "Are you afraid of me now?" I said in a demonic voice.

He didn't move, but was trying to be brave and said, "No."

Idiot. I can smell fear from him, but now I'm finishing my transformation. I started to grow at eight feet, my bones started to rearrange themselves, you could hear them cracking, I grew a blonde tail, and my mouth turned into a snout. When I finished, I roared in Hunter's face, causing him to piss his pants and he ran. After he left, I howled in victory, it must be the girl, so I turned back to normal as I saw the girl coming.

"Thank you for saving me." she said.

"No problem." I shrugged.

"I'm Justine Reid." the girl said with her new known name.

"Aren't you related to Justin Reid?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my twin." Justine said.

"That's cool, I'm Jo Elliot." I said.

"Okay, Jo, thanks again for savin' me, I better meet up with Duncan and Abby, see ya." She waved.

Nice's a nice girl. She reminds me of Red and Li'l Hippie. So, I walked into the forest and I transformed again to hunt for meat. Hopefully, I'll see her again.


End file.
